Seasons in the Sun
by Nacasara
Summary: song fic of Seasons in the sun. Basically, Sirius comparing going to Azkaban to dying


Sirius black looked out the window of the boat. He sighed as he saw the island of the Azkaban fortress up ahead. He turned around to the other window that pointed towards mainland. He could see Remus' face, quite clearly, his arm around Amanda Jeaurox, trying to stop her crying. He had let his friends down, but still, even though darkness lay ahead of him, he tried to keep some optimism, and focused back at Remus. He was smiling, though it was a sad smile. This made him think, briefly, of a song he had once heard Lily singing, it was… about dying…  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you my trusted friend  
  
we ve known each other since we  
  
were nine or ten  
  
together we ve climbed hills and trees  
  
learned of love and abc s  
  
broke our hearts and  
  
skinned our knees  
  
He almost laughed, thinking about the time when he had walked in on them, kissing. Neither of them was very good, and they ended up getting their braces stuck together…  
  
  
  
goodbye my friend it s hard to die  
  
when all the birds are singing  
  
in the sky  
  
now that spring is in the air  
  
pretty girls are everywhere  
  
think of me and i ll be there  
  
Now, he tried to remember the name of the song. Something about winter? No, lets see, what was the chorus?  
  
we had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the hills that we climbed were  
  
just seasons out of time  
  
  
  
That's right, its called 'seasons in the sun'! Now, there's his mother. She's crying too. He tried not to think about her, either. He never liked it when she was unhappy, so instead, he turned his mind back to the song  
  
goodbye mama please pray for me  
  
i was the black sheep of the family  
  
you tried to teach me right from wrong  
  
too much wine and too much song  
  
wonder how i got along  
  
Whoever wrote this song, he thought, should be hanged for the irony of it.  
  
goodbye mama it s hard to die  
  
when all the birds are singing in the sky  
  
now that the spring is in the air  
  
little children everywhere  
  
when you see them i ll be there  
  
  
  
He hung his head, in shame. He had shamed her, his sister, his brother, and his friends. This was going to be a LONG 150 years (a/n that's how long I think he should have been condemned to Azkaban for)  
  
we had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the wine and the songs like the  
  
seasons have all gone  
  
we had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the wine and the song like  
  
the seasons have all gone  
  
  
  
There's Kitty. She's not crying, but there's a look of intense hatred on her face. God, he loved her when she was angry…  
  
Goodbye Kitty my pretty one  
  
you gave me love and helped  
  
me find the sun  
  
and every time that i was down  
  
you would always come around  
  
and get my feet back on  
  
the ground  
  
  
  
Kitty turned around and looked at the handsome Mare that was standing behind her. She had always loved that horse, and Sirius could tell why. It had a beautiful, slick white body, huge amber-almond shaped eyes that reflected the shimmering water like a mirror, but the amazing thing was it's mane and tail. Instead of hair, they were made out of blue, cold fire. Kitty ran her fingers through the fire, than hopped up onto the horses back, the flames licking her petite body. She dug her heel into the horse's front legs, and pulled hard on the reins, making the horse rear up, to the point that Kitty might fall off and break her back, it's body perfectly perpendicular to the ground. But his Kitty didn't fall off, yet held her tiny body up to the horse's, a look of determined concentration on her face. Sirius laughed, for it looked like her head was on fire. But then, the horse than turned, and thundered away, the noise it's heavy hooves made, was evident even from the distance of the ship half way out into the bay.  
  
Goodbye Kitty it s hard to die  
  
when all the birds are singing in  
  
the sky  
  
now that the spring is in the air  
  
with the flowers everywhere  
  
i wish that we could both be there  
  
  
  
Yes, flowers. Kitty had always loved roses. He remembered, they had matched her blood red robes perfectly… oh great. That got him back on the thought of Lily and James. She had worn those robes to their wedding, and she had looked so…so… beautiful? Was that the word he had been looking for?  
  
we had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the hills that we climbed were  
  
just seasons out of time  
  
we had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the wine and the song like the  
  
seasons have all gone  
  
we had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the wine and the song like the  
  
seasons have all gone  
  
we had joy we had fun we had  
  
seasons in the sun  
  
but the wine and the song like the  
  
seasons have all gone  
  
An Auroa came in. "What the hell are you doing?!" he asked Sirius, who didn't reply. The auroa shrugged, then led himoff the boat and onto the island. 


End file.
